The Start of Something Good
by wwrig18
Summary: Supergirl catches feelings and then there's smut. May or may not be continued.
1. Chapter 1

_Already she means so much to me!_ Kara thought, a wistful sigh parting her lips, _Lena._ Kara flew over National City, wind whipping through her hair, as elegant as the vibrant red cape she wore. The night was relatively quiet on the crime front. A fire, a couple burglaries. Nothing that had required DEO assistance. Which was especially comforting after the recent thwarting of Cadmus' attempt to wipe out all alien life in her city. But still, the Girl of Steel was doing her thing, keeping the people of her city safe. She should have been happy, at peace with the world as only being Supergirl allowed her to be. Instead, she was brooding, strong jaw set and brows furrowed.

She couldn't stop thinking about Lena Luthor. Kara's shock and hurt at seeing Lena apparently helping her hateful mother had been more piercing than any bullet, and her relief at Lena's vindication had been equally intense. _We're becoming friends_ Kara told herself firmly _I would've hated to see her succumb to the same xenophobic madness that her other relatives share._

But she knew that that explanation was insufficient. Kara had been so shocked at seeing Lena and Lillian together that she had been almost unable to process the sight as reality. Followed by a feeling of betrayal so strong it was as if Lena had stabbed Kara with a Kryptonite blade.

Kara groaned. Despite her Krytonian heritage and powers, she considered herself pretty much a 21st century Earth woman. Her love of pot stickers and pizza she reasoned were a prime example of this cultural adaptation. And she may not have done a stellar job when Alex came out to her, but Kara likes to think that it was just her surprise talking. Kara, being Kara, tries to love and care for everyone because she feels that it's part of her duty as Supergirl, so she would never bear anyone ill will for something as integral as their sexuality. Plus, it hadn't really been a big deal on Krypton, since most Kryptonians put more stock in science and reason anyway.

 _So why,_ Kara wondered, _am I having such a difficult time dealing with the possibility that I might be catching feelings for an incredibly sexy and successful woman?_ Kara growled at her own thoughts. She was sick of the useless rabbit chasing. _Time to talk to Alex,_ she decided.

Veering away from her meandering path over National City, Kara landed in an alley near Alex's apartment, twirling into Kara Danvers, before taking the elevator up to Alex's. As she approached the door, Kara was relieved not to hear any moans coming from inside. Sometimes super hearing could be really embarrassing. Kara knocked on Alex's door, which was soon opened by Alex, who was still in her work clothes and drinking a large glass of wine. "Hey sis," Alex said with a smile and a wave of her hand, "Come in."

Kara did, politely wiping her shoes on the door mat and kicking them off to the side. Alex surveyed her sister, and held up her red wine. "You look like you could use a glass of this, rough night?" Alex queried and arched an eyebrow. "Yes, please," Kara answered heaving a sigh and sitting at the counter, "and no, not really. Just some things on my mind." Alex obligingly poured a glass and handed it to Kara, who took a grateful swallow. Alex studied her sister thoughtfully as Kara leaned on the counter. "That long face have anything to do with Lena Luthor?" Alex questioned knowingly. Kara's eyes darted up and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "How did you know that?!" Kara gasped. Alex graced her sister with a small, wry smile, "Haven't you realized by now that I know everything?" Then her smile warmed, "Not to mention, I'm your big sister; I know YOU. Plus, I do happen to have some experience in the area of your sexuality catching you by surprise."

Kara gave a small nod of acknowledgment and sipped her wine. Alex took a seat next to her and mirrored her super sibling. Kara's index finger began to trace patterns on the countertop. "I guess you might know a little something about that, "Kara agreed, still looking down, "It's just that I am just getting to know Lena and I already care about her far more than I should. And anyway…. I have always been different here on Earth. Being bisexual or queer in any way would just further set me apart, and I don't know if I can handle that. As Supergirl, I'm used to being unique, but as Kara Danvers…. I can blend." Alex nodded, "I hear you, Kara. And I definitely get not wanting to feel isolated, but the thing is you won't be." Kara looked up at Alex, who continued, "Kara, you have friends, a family really, who love you unconditionally. The ones who matter will not abandon you for this. This won't impact your work as Supergirl because no one should know who Supergirl dates for their own safety, and as for Kara Danvers, it's not so unusual. I'm a lesbian, and both of us belong to a community. We are not islands. People will almost certainly be surprised, and some will say ignorant, spiteful things, but those people would have been sour grapes regardless. But they have no right to deny you happiness, and it's not any of their business anyways. You have to live your life for yourself, Kara." Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister in affectionate encouragement.

Kara smiled back and said, "I know you're right Alex, but the thought still takes some getting used to." Alex nodded and replied, "That's okay; it did for me too. There's nothing that says you have to declare undying love for Lena Luthor right this second or hire a skywriter to write "Kara Danvers is gay" over National City. Take your time, and then tell Lena how you feel. Although sooner rather than later is probably best." Kara smiled, downed the rest of her wine, and hugged her sister. "Thanks for the drink and advice, Alex. No matter how old I get, no matter what troubles I seem to be having, you always seem to know just what to say," Kara said affectionately. "Ah, well, you see, that is because, as I previously stated, I know everything. It's my superpower," Alex said jokingly. Kara rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Dork! I think I'm gonna head home now; I've got to get to Catco early tomorrow." "Of course! Good night, Kara," Alex said, giving Kara a hug goodnight. "Good night, Alex," Kara answered, returning the hug before leaving for her own apartment.

A couple weeks later, Kara walked into Lena Luthor's office carrying a boatload of Thai food from Lena's favorite cheap takeout joint in all National City. Lena looked up and smiled brightly, both at the sight of Thai takeout and her favorite reporter. "Hey Kara," she said happily," I see we're still on for our lunch date." Kara returned the brilliant smile with affection and replied, "Naturally. I couldn't desert my best friend, now could I?" Lena blushed ever so slightly, and opened the takeout Kara had deposited on her glass desk. Kara's smile turned a little smug at Lena's blush and she took a seat opposite Lena. The two chatted light heartedly as they worked their way through the mountain of chicken pad Thai, content to be in each other's presence.

Kara's expression turned serious as she swallowed the last of her chicken pad thai. "Lena," she started drawing her companion's attention, "there's something I'd like to ask you." Lena wiped her mouth and leaned forward, gesturing for Kara to proceed, an attentive expression on her face. Kara gulped almost imperceptibly as her gaze quickly traveled Lena's body before returning to her eyes. "Look, um, the thing is that…. Well, I think you know that I admire you, Lena. I think you're brilliant and good and you're a fantastic friend. But I also think you're gorgeous, like drop-dead old school Hollywood actress gorgeous. When I'm around you, my heart races and my stomach drops and I can't take my eyes off you. It's seriously becoming a problem. So, if you're willing, I'd like to take you out sometime. Like, on a date," Kara said sincerity dripping off every word, leg bouncing up and down with nerves. Lena appeared absolutely flabbergasted and Kara's heart sank right through the floor.

Kara tried to backpedal," But if you don't want to, that's okay! I'm very happy being your fri-mmmff! "Kara was cut off as Lena practically leaped over the desk and planted an enthusiastic kiss on her still moving mouth. They melted together, Lena sitting sidesaddle on Kara's lap, arms wrapped around her neck. Kara slowly pulled Lena closer by encircling her waist with both arms. The kiss went on and on, deepening and becoming even more passionate. Lena scraped her teeth lightly over Kara's bottom lip, causing Kara to let out a small whimper. They broke apart, panting heavily, eyes locked in wonder. Lena's red lipstick was smeared down her chin. "Wow," Kara whispered," I guess I'll take that as a yes." Lena grinned mischievously, "You definitely should."

"Hey Kara," Lena purred adjusting her seat so that her cleavage is very much on display as she lustfully gazes into Kara's eyes," Do you mind if we put the cart before the horse just a little bit?" Lena placed a kiss behind Kara's ear, causing her breath to hitch. "Uh, wuh-what do you mean, Lena?" Kara gasped, trying very hard to remain focused on the conversation, which was increasingly difficult as Lena began lightly scratching down the back of Kara's neck. "Do you mind if we have sex now and go on an official date later?" Lena asked bluntly, green eyes running over Kara's jaw and mouth. "Oh!" Kara said eloquently," I mean, I do want to go on proper dates and hold hands and stuff. But, um, yeah, sex sounds very nice, more than nice!" Lena looked equally amused and triumphant, "You are so cute when you are nervous." Then she engaged Kara in another torrid kiss, tongues and teeth teasing and exploring in a give and take like waves washing against the sand.

Lena began to unbutton Kara's shirt, pausing to nip and suck on Kara's collarbone, leaving a hickey, which made Kara so excited that she accidentally ripped off Lena's startlingly green dress, leaving her completely naked. Kara gasped," You haven't been wearing a bra or underwear this entire time?!" Lena smirked naughtily," Nope!" Kara's pupils expanded as she looked at the pleasing sight. "And how often do you forgo underwear when you eat lunch with me, Miss Luthor?" Kara asked, lust clear in her voice. Lena winked. "You'll just have to start checking whenever you come to see me," Lena said flirtatiously, while attempting to remove Kara's pants.

Kara groaned and stood abruptly, placing Lena on the cool glass desk while quickly stripping out of the rest of her clothes. Lena grinned broadly and beckoned Kara, who stood between Lena's legs and resumed kissing her deeply. Kara began trailing hot kisses down Lena's body while Lena scratched up and down Kara's bare back, squeezing her whenever Kara left a hickey.

Kara stopped just above Lena's panty line before moving to kiss down the inside of one thigh and then up the other. Lena's hands threaded themselves in Kara's hair, rubbing gently at her scalp. Kara leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Lena's labia, causing Lena to let out a small gasp. Then Kara parted Lena's labia and began essentially French kissing her pussy. Lena moaned loudly, distantly grateful for the sound dampening technology in her office. Kara reached a hand up to tweak and tease Lena's erect nipples while continuing to enthusiastically eat out her pussy. "Oh my god, Kara! That feels amazing! Don't stop," Lena panted followed by a series of uncontrollable moans.

Kara smiled to herself and began flicking her tongue rapidly over Lena's clit, moving her fingers up to Lena's sopping wet pussy and sliding two in easily. The resulting moan and utterance of "God, yes!" was very gratifying.

Kara set a pace and licked and stroked Lena swiftly and steadily, curling her fingers over Lena's gspot with every thrust. Lena's voice was a chorus of moans, swearing, and fervent cries of "oh my god!" as she thrust her hips against Kara's mouth and fingers. When she thought Lena was close to coming, she thrust a third finger into Lena's extremely wet and wanting pussy. Lena nearly screamed in pleasure and came hard, vaginal muscles pulsing around Kara's skilled fingers. Kara did not stop thrusting or licking, sending Lena into a smaller second orgasm as the first trailed off. Lena went limp with satisfaction, and Kara pulled out, standing to kiss her new lover.

"Hey," Kara said, slightly bashful as she smiled. "Hey," Lena replied utterly content, lying on her cold glass desk. Kara picked her up and moved her to the couch so that the pair could snuggle, Lena contentedly laying her head on Kara's chest and Kara cradling her from behind, arms wrapped around Lena's waist. "Still want to go on a date with me?" Kara asked jokingly. Lena hummed in pure bliss. "Only if you'll do that again," she answered, smiling happily.

"But first, there's something I'd like to do," Lena said flirtatiously as she began lightly stroking Kara's nipple.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara's eyes fluttered shut and she sucked in a breath; she had uncommonly sensitive nipples. And here Lena was, stroking and twisting them with deliberate slowness, causing strong tingling pulses to shoot down her spine and pool in her already excited pussy. "Lena…," Kara said lowly, "that feels so good."

Lena smiled and leaned forward to nip at the hickey she had left on Kara's collarbone just a short while ago, continuing to tease Kara. Kara jumped and threaded a hand in Lena's dark, luxurious hair, pulling her up into a slow, heated kiss. Lena's hands ran down Kara's body, dragging her nails over Kara's well-defined abs (Lena hummed in appreciation; she loved Kara's abs) to grip her hips. Lena and Kara made out on the office sofa, going much more slowly and being much more exploratory now. Their hands never lingered at one place very long in their need to know one another's bodies.

Lena broke what seemed to be one long, unending kiss and pulled Kara further down the couch, so that she was laying on her back. Lena straddled Kara, grinding down just a little and Kara's hips bucked up hard in return. She was so aroused from eating out Lena that she could scarcely string two thoughts together. Lena grinned wolfishly and lightly scratched every centimeter of Kara that she could reach, watching her lover's skin burst into goosebumps in the wake of her touch. When she reached Kara's hips, she bent down and bit her hipbone, sucking the skin into her mouth to leave another dark hickey. Marking Kara in this way satisfied the slightly possessive part of Lena that had been so jealous of all the pretty and successful people Kara was surrounded by every day. _Mine now,_ Lena thought, darkly satisfied and a little smug.

Lena daintily ran the tip of her tongue down the contour of Kara's hipbone, along the join of her hip and thigh, and delicately traced the part of her labia, not delving in simply savoring. Kara thrusted her hips upward at the feather-light touch. "Lena!" Kara whined. Lena arched an eyebrow and smiled laughingly. "Kara!" she answered, nasally imitating Kara. Kara pouted a little. "Oh well, that's very attractive," Lena said in an amused tone. But she took pity on the Kryptonian anyway, licking her from pussy to clit with one strong stroke. Kara moaned loudly, and Lena felt the fire reignite low in her belly. She began licking Kara frantically, focusing her attention on Kara's clit.

Kara gasped and moaned with abandon, rolling her hips in time to Lena's skilled tongue. "Oh Rao, Lena! Just like that! Fuck yes!" Kara moaned unashamedly. When Lena thought Kara was close to coming, she reached up both hands and tweaked Kara's nipples without warning. Kara's back arched sharply as she came undone moaning so loud it was nearly a scream. Lena calmly and slowly licked at Kara's clit while she came down from her high. She looked at Kara's utterly disheveled hair and smeared mascara, and couldn't suppress an affectionate smirk. "You look so perfect right now," she commented cupping Kara's jaw. Kara smiled back with unguarded happiness, and Lena pushed herself up, mouth and chin soaking wet, to kiss Kara. Kara whimpered a little into the kiss and pulled Lena's body flush against her own. Lena smiled happily, and reached a hand down to slide a finger through Kara's slick and receptive labia.

"Ready for round two?" Lena whispered seductively, lightly stimulating Kara's still gently clenching pussy. Kara's responding moan was muffled by a hard kiss from Lena, as she slid first one, then two, then three fingers into Kara. Kara threw her head back against the arm of the couch, rolling her hip into the thrust as her mouth fell open.

Lena's eyes, half-lidded, surveyed Kara's body, fascinated by how the thrusting motions played out over her body. "Damn, you are so sexy," Lena swore with feeling and pushed deeper into Kara. "Oh, Lena!" Kara moaned loudly, "Faster, please!" Lena obliged positioning herself more directly over Kara as Kara grabbed Lena's shoulders tightly. Lena established a deliberate and steady rhythm, targeting Kara's gspot with uncanny accuracy, eliciting a series of loud moans and pleading gasps. Their panting breaths intermingled. Lena caught Kara's bottom lip between her teeth then sucked it into her mouth before releasing it with a pop.

Kara dragged her nails down Lena's back, gripped her ass with one hand and tangled the other in her hair as Lena continued to pound into her. "Oh Rao, Lena! Lena I'm gonna co-, "Kara cut herself off as her orgasm ripped through her, sending spasms up her spine and down her limbs. Lena marveled at the feeling of Kara gushing into her palm as her back arched and her mouth froze in a silent scream.

Lena met Kara's eyes as she smiled up at her. "Hey," Kara said shyly, lightly stroking Lena's arms. "Hey yourself," Lena replied, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on Kara's lips. "So, about that date….," Kara asked, "Is now too soon?" Lena smiled brilliantly. "I think I could take the rest of the day off," she said teasingly, "Although, I hate to allow you to put your clothes back on." "Don't worry," Kara replied as the pair got dressed and adjusted their hair and make-up, "you'll definitely be able to get them off me later." The two intertwined their hands and walked out together.

-Fin-


End file.
